Hermosa
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Un songfic Seiya&Saori en un universo alterno... como un pequeño encuentro puede dejar una enorme marca en la vida de una persona...


HERMOSA

Por Saori-Luna

Era un día común en la estación del metro de Tokio, la gente corría de un lado a otro mirando angustiada sus relojes, todo parecía normal para uno de los jóvenes que vigilaban el lugar, resguardando la seguridad de los pasajeros… no había nada diferente en él, era tan solo un joven normal de 17 años, no muy alto ni muy bajo, su piel bronceada por el sol, su cabello desordenado e indomable, nada fuera de lo normal, salvo sus hermosos ojos castaños, cuya tonalidad semejante al chocolate cautivaban a todas las chicas que pasaban por allí, y que, aunque conocían de memoria las rutas de los trenes y el lugar, preguntaban al joven vigilante cualquier cosa, con tal de obtener su atención aunque fuera por unos momentos, mas él, sin dejar de un lado la cortesía, sólo tenía ojos para una pasajera…

Seiya Ogawara miró esperanzado su reloj, faltaban 10 minutos para las 8 de la mañana, lo cual significaba que pronto llegaría…_ ella_, no conocía su nombre, pero era capaz de identificar su figura en el gentío de la estación todos lo días, y de alguna manera se las arreglaba para encontrar su mirada y sonreírle amablemente, gesto que ella correspondía, a pesar de que con frecuencia estaba acompañada por otro joven.

Suspirando, recordó la primera vez que la había visto… sencillamente, ella no parecía encajar en ese ambiente, alguien con su figura, con su porte, con su aura no debía tomar el metro, debía ser conducida a cualquier sitio, si fuera él la llevaría hasta donde quisiera con tal de no hacerla pasar ninguna incomodidad. La chica se veía confundida, y él se había aproximado para preguntarle si necesitaba algo, pero entonces, el joven en mención había llegado y la muchacha había respirado aliviada, y Seiya se había quedado con las ganas de conocer el timbre de su voz, y aspirar su aroma, que debía ser tan dulce como su sola presencia.

_My life is brilliant/ Mi vida es brillante  
My love is pure/ Mi amor es puro  
I saw an angel/ Yo vi un ángel  
Of that I'm sure/ de eso estoy seguro  
She smiled at me on the subway/ Ella me sonrió en el subterráneo  
She was with another man/ Estaba con otro hombre  
But I won't lose no sleep on that/ pero no perderé sueño en eso  
'Cause I've got a plan/ Porque tengo un plan  
_

Desde entonces, habían pasado ya dos meses, y la chica seguía tomando las mismas rutas, muy pocas veces sola, pero siempre con ese aire de confusión que la rodeaba el primer día… confusión que no era calmada por su compañero, hecho que despertaba en Seiya deseos de golpearle y apartarle de su lado, desde la primera vez que había visto caer de sus hermosos ojos azules una lágrima como consecuencia de algo que le habían dicho.

Si tan solo el pudiera hacer algo para acercarse a ella… miles de veces había pensado en la forma en la cual podría acercársele, entablar conversación, y luego… luego qué? Se veía que ella era una joven distinguida, al igual que su compañero, y él, sólo era el vigilante del metro.

Faltaban 5 minutos para las 8, y dónde estaba ella? A este paso perdería la ruta… de pronto la vio, su hermoso cabello lavanda ondeando al viento, pero sus ojos profundamente tristes, caminaba lentamente sin intención aparente de subirse en realidad al metro… sin saber por qué él se acercó hasta tener frente a él su hermosa figura… la chica levantó la mirada, primero un poco sorprendida, y él le sonrió amablemente, igual que todos los días, y de la misma manera ella se la regresó, sus ojos amenazando peligrosamente con derramarse, y antes de que él se diera cuenta, ella se encontraba aferrada a su cintura, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras dejaba salir todo aquello que sin duda la atormentaba desde hacía meses.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful /eres Hermosa, eres hermosa  
You're beautiful, it's true/ eres hermosa, es cierto  
I saw your face in a crowded place/ yo vi tu rostro en un sitio lleno  
And I don't know what to do/ y no sé que hacer  
'Cause I'll never be with you/ porque nunca estaré contigo_

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme- dijo ella al entrar al apartamento.

Seiya asintió pausadamente, mientras la miraba cautivado por el hecho de tenerla allí, a su lado, hablándole. La joven, Saori, había dicho que se llamaba, se había calmado después que él la había sacado apresuradamente de la estación, y la había llevado a una cafetería cerca de allí. Muy sonrojada le había pedido disculpas por el inesperado ataque de llanto, y tras asegurarle que estaba bien, le había dicho que se iría a su apartamento, pero él se había rehusado a dejarla sola, afirmando que no era nada seguro para una joven andar en ese estado por las transitadas calles de la ciudad, y ofreciéndose a acompañarla.

Saori había parpadeado algunas de veces antes de aceptar su propuesta, después de todo él tenía razón, no debía estar sola, no después de… motivada por la alegría y la calidez del muchacho, disfrutó del recorrido hasta el que había sido su apartamento, mientras le contaba la pelea que había tenido con su novio, el joven que la acompañaba en el metro, y la forma en que todo había terminado, con bastante sorpresa, pues no solía comentar sus asuntos personales con nadie, y mucho menos un extraño al que pillaba mirándola fijamente mientras caminaban hacia su casa.

_Yeah, she caught my eye/ sí, ella capturó mi mirada  
As we walked on by/ mientras caminabamos  
She could see from my face that I was/ ella podia ver en mi cara que estaba  
Flying high/ volando alto  
And I don't think that I'll see her again/y no creo que la veré de nuevo  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end/ pero compartimos un momento que durará hasta el final_

Seiya tomó las palabras de la chica como un indicador para irse, pero por más que su mente le decía que era el momento, sus pies estaban firmemente plantados en el suelo, mientras seguía mirándola fijamente, admirando su belleza, y odiando profundamente al tipo que había osado hacerla llorar.

-Puedo ayudarte con la mudanza, sabes?

Saori asintió no con cierta intranquilidad, qué era esto que le pasaba? No era la primera vez que hablaba con un joven, pero él… era diferente. Lo había sabido desde aquel primer día en el que había tropezado con sus hermosos ojos del color del chocolate, que la habían dejado completamente turbada… si Julián no hubiera llegado ese día, él le habría hablado, y tal vez… entonces… no, no podía pensar eso, no podía complicarse más la vida…

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful /eres Hermosa, eres hermosa  
You're beautiful, it's true/ eres hermosa, es cierto  
I saw your face in a crowded place/ yo vi tu rostro en un sitio lleno  
And I don't know what to do/ y no sé que hacer  
'Cause I'll never be with you/ porque nunca estaré contigo_

Seiya cargó sus cosas sin quejarse hasta la casa de una de sus amigas, sin preocuparse por un momento en que podía perder su trabajo por esto, sin perder su usual buen humor, y decidido a no pensar en que después de esto no volvería a verla.

Mientras tanto, Saori continuaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, hasta que el camino la llevó a la puerta del apartamento de June. Nerviosa, abrió con su llave extra, y le permitió entrar, observando desolada como el joven se disponía a irse nuevamente… tal vez era cierto que su destino era encontrarse con él, pero no era quedarse a su lado… se permitió sumergirse en sus ojos castaños por última vez, mientras se despedían, lamentando que la situación no fuera diferente, sin saber que así hubieran nacido en otras circunstancias, no habrían podido estar juntos.

Él la miró por última vez, guardando para siempre la sonrisa con que la chica le había agradecido su ayuda, y preparándose para volver a su vida normal. Dioses… si tan solo pudiera estar con ella…

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful /eres Hermosa, eres hermosa  
You're beautiful, it's true/ eres hermosa, es cierto_

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face/ debe existir un angel con una sonrisa en su rostro  
When she thought up that I should be with you./ cuando pensó que debía estar contigo  
But it's time to face the truth/ pero es tiempo de enfrentar la verdad  
I will never be with you./ nunca estaré contigo_

Seis meses habían pasado desde ese día, y no la había vuelto a ver… por supuesto el cambio de residencia obligaba a un cambio en sus rutas, y con el pasar de los días él comenzaba a pensar en menos en la chica que había admirado por tanto tiempo, y con la que había podido estar aunque fuera una mañana.

Entonces, todo se oscureció frente a él; Seiya parpadeó molesto dándose cuenta que alguien había tapado sus ojos, probablemente alguna de esas latosas chiquillas. Se giró dispuesto a regañar gravemente al culpable, cuando la vio, tan hermosa como siempre y sonriéndole con tal tranquilidad, que de inmediato supo que todo había mejorado en su vida.

-Saori-san…

La chica sonrió acercándose a él, mientras quedaba prendado de nuevo de sus ojos profundos como el océano; empinándose un poco para llegar a su oído susurró:

-Te he extrañado, Seiya-san.

El joven la abrazó tiernamente mientras unía sus labios a los de ella… que diablos, pensó, si no debían estar juntos, por lo menos disfrutaría del poco tiempo que tenía… no podía creerlo, era TAN hermosa.

FIN

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, sí, un final un poco cursi, pero me dejé llevar por el ritmo de la canción, y es que es tan triste, cómo no van a quedar juntos? Después de un receso, regreso con mi pareja favorita, y creo que es mi primer universo alterno, espero les haya gustado. Bueno, la canción es "You're beautiful" de James Blunt, y los personajes son de Masami Kurumada.


End file.
